


Tenshi no Utagoe/An Angel's Singing Voice

by Riren_Love



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Furihata has a beautiful voice here, M/M, More tags will be added as they appear in the fic, Short Chapters, Slow Updates, This has been bothering me for a few days and I finally decided to write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Seijuro heard that wonderful voice was back when he was still in Teiko Middle School, at that time he had been hanging out with the GoM in Kyoto when he had heard it, though his teammates hadn't seemed to notice. Back then his second personality had already begun taking over thus he hadn't cared much about trying to find out whom that voice belonged to. Even so, that beautiful voice still engraved itself somewhere at the back of his mind.</p><p>Who would of thought he would later come to love the owner of said voice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenshi no Utagoe/An Angel's Singing Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I did it again.... XD Though I had no choice since I couldn't write for any of the fanfics I already have up if something kept bothering me. 
> 
> So about a week ago I was listening to this song from the anime No.6 when I got the idea for this fic which brough some of the songs I like to my mind which in turn inspired this fic.
> 
> As you guys probably already guessed I never plan ahead for a fic but, this time is abit different, I have a slight idea of in which direction this fic will go and how it will get there.  
> As to how long it will be that I unfortunately don't know, I'm hoping to not make it too long though. 
> 
> I hope you guys will like it! Please tell me if you notice any typos or grammatical errors, I don't have a beta and it's hard to catch all the mistakes I make when writing no matter how many times I re-read what I write.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated.  
> Without further ado, here I present you Tenshi no Utagoe/An Angel's Singing Voice.
> 
> IMPORTANT!!! Please be sure to check the tags and Authors note before each chapter. I cannot stress this enough.

The first time Seijuro heard that wonderful voice was back when he was still in Teiko Middle School, at that time he had been hanging out with the GoM in Kyoto when he had heard it, though his teammates hadn't seemed to notice. Back then his second personality had already begun taking over thus he hadn't cared much about trying to find out whom that voice belonged to. Even so, that beautiful voice still engraved itself deeply somewhere at the back of his mind.

A singing voice delivering a heartbreaking song filled with sadness and barely held back sobs.

Months passed yet that lovely still wouldn't leave Seijuro's mind. He wondered if he would ever find a voice that would come even close to it's beauty.

He wondered if he would ever hear that voice again.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time he heard the beautiful voice was after Aomine drifted apart from the GoM and the fight between Seijuro and Murasakibara when his second personality completely took over.

He had been walking around Tokyo, looking around the shops there when he had to take a bathroom break.

The stall next to his opened then the sound of the water running from the faucet along with soft singing could be heard. Seijuro had been about to exit the bathroom stall when the singing began, rendering him frozen in place with his hand resting on the doorknob, eyes wide in surprise.

The song this time wasn't sad. Seijuro noted. But it wasn't happy either.

He stood there, listening to the glorious voice sing away and by the time he could control his body again the song had ended, leaving the bathroom completely silent.

Seijuro opened the door hurriedly, hoping to catch even a glimpse of the person with the beautiful voice, but the bathroom was empty with no one else but him there.

He had been too late.

 

* * *

 

 

The third time he came across the angelic voice he felt angered and worried over what he detected there.

It was after entering high school. He had gone to watch the summer inter high match between Seirin, the high school Kuroko had gone to and some other high school that he hadn't bothered nor cared to remember the name of.

Seijuro observed the way Kuroko's new teammates played and saw potential in each of their movements.

Despite all the effort Seirin put in, the match ended with Seirin's loss by two points.

After both teams lined up and thanked each other for the good match, Seijuro got up from his seat and told his Rakuzan teammates to go back home ahead of him before leaving the stadium after texting Kuroko to meet him outside in an hour.

After sending the text he started wandering around in hopes of finding something to pass that hour up with until he had to meet up with Kuroko back at the exit of the stadium.

That was when he heard it, a beautiful voice singing, voice filled with sadness and anger.

From the lyrics of the song and the tone the voice had while singing, Seijuro noted that the lyrics spoke of disappointment and anger at oneself and not someone else.

As the song progressed, Seijuro started feeling slightly worried.

He could tell that whoever it was that is singing was going through a lot of emotional and mental pain and he was sure it wasn't from just one thing. There was no way all that pain could've been caused by only one thing. It would take years of suffering without the wounds healing for that amount of pain to accumulate up.

He was worried over when the time comes and the person singing would finally break.

While Seijuro was known as cold and uncaring and he would be lying if he said he wasn't, but, there were things which even he couldn't ignore and remain silent about.

He straightened his back and held his head high as he walked ahead, before he could go to the other side of the building and head towards whoever the suffering singer with the beautiful voice was he heard his own name being called.

He turned around only to see Kuroko waving at him.

Without realizing it an hour had passed and it was time for his meet up with Kuroko.

Upon realizing that it had been quiet for sometime now with no singing to be heard he turned back and looked at the other side of the building only to find whoever had been singing gone.

With a grunt of frustration under his breath and a sigh of disappointment leaving his lips, Seijuro headed back towards the exit of the stadium when he was met with a monotonous greeting from the bluenet that had waited for him with a hint of curiosity in his baby blue eyes.

Seijuro greeted back but ignored the curiosity he caught in his ex- teammate's eyes.

With that they both made their way towards a nearby cafe while talking about random things and catching up with each other about their lives after they graduated from Teiko.

Even though he was in the company of his ex- teammate, he couldn't help but think about the beautiful voice he had come across three times already. And while Seijuro was not someone who believed in something like fate and destiny, he couldn't help but think that it might be just that no matter how silly he thought it sounded.

From the sound of the voice Seijuro could easily deduce that the singer was a male and a young one at that, probably his age if not younger.

He could feel that this wouldn't be the last time he would come across that delightful voice.

A part of him that he couldn't understand was silently, excitedly, looking forward to the next time it heard a beautiful song being sung by that brilliant breathtaking voice.

After two hours he and Tetsuya decided it was time for each of them to head back to their respective homes.

The walk to the train station didn't take longer than twenty minutes. Tetsuya decided to accompany Seijuro there before he would head back to his own home.

It didn't take long before the train arrived and started it's two hours long trip to Kyoto with Seijuro on board.

 

* * *

 

 

Once home he headed to the bathroom that can only be accessed through his bedroom, took a shower, changed into his house clothes before heading to the dining room. After finishing the dinner prepared for him he went back to his room, did his homework before he stripped until he was left only in his Calvin Klein black boxer briefs and went to bed, his head hitting the pillow with a soft sigh.

He fell asleep in the matter of three minutes, for once, sleeping peacefully without being bothered by nightmares.

 


End file.
